carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fair (1987)
Blake and Krystle feel that something bad is going to happen to them at the Fair but they still accept to make an appearance. Meanwhile, Sean knows exactly what he wants from Dana - the minutes from the Denver Carrington Board meetings as well as any information on Blake's divestiture of his holdings. Adam does not see that something is bothering Dana. Just to up the ante, Sean wants the information brought to him at the Fair. Dana almost does not attend but shows up last minute and without the information. Sean almost tells Adam the truth of Dana's abortion but drops it last second and reminds Dana not to ignore his wishes. Sammy Jo speaks with Josh who is about to leave Denver. Sammy Jo convinces Josh to remain and Josh tells Steven he is ready to be quarterback and work extra hard to win for the team. He also proposes to Sammy Jo. Sammy Jo still wants to keep her family in tact and turns down Josh. Josh does not take the rejection very well. Fallon and Jeff both have different plans as to what they want to do with their relationship. Fallon tells Blake that she no longer loves Jeff and Blake is surprised but does not want Fallon to live a lie just to make him happy. Meanwhile, Jeff tells Krystle that he still loves Fallon and he wants their relationship to work. In Alexis' office, Leslie plays imitating her. Alexis catches this little act and tells Leslie that imitation is not flattery and that she needs to discover her own persona. Alexis is actually mentoring Leslie. To give Leslie the taste of her future, Alexis gives her this bracelet that Leslie has been wearing a copy of. Onto the Fair. Dex gets stuck in the dunking tanks while Sammy Jo is in the kissing booth. Sammy Jo's fun is ruined by a drunk Josh who shows up to maul Sammy Jo. Steven is able to kick him out and once again turns down Sammy Jo. Dejected and humiliated, Sammy Jo finds comfort with Jeff who is spending the evening at the bar mourning his second marriage to Fallon. Meanwhile, Fallon has a great laugh with Dex after she is able to dunk him following a run-in in the bathroom with Leslie. Krystle and Alexis are engaged in a tug of war. Of course, Krystle wins but it allows Alexis to change out of her Queen Elizabeth outfit. The evening comes to its climax with Alexis showing Blake's campaign film at the drug rehabilitation center. The film is then cut into Blake's visit to Cora's whore house and suggests Blake likes the company of prostitutes. Blake is furious and leaves wtih Krystle. Alexis is most pleased with how events turned out. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * James Healey ... Sean Rowan * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Tom Schanley ... Josh Harris * James 'Gypsy' Haake ... Caterer * William Beckley ... Gerard * Nick Lewin ... Shell Game Man * Ann Walker ... Representative * Terrence Beasor ... Beefeater * Eric Margerum ... Jester * Jim Piper ... Magician Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Ursula Alexander .... co-producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks). Quotes * Sammy Jo Dean Carrington: I know all about running away. I wrote the book. When things got rough, Sammy Jo got going. * Dana Waring Carrington: That's blackmail. Sean Rowan: You're wrong, Dana. That's life. [winks] * Jeff Colby: [Fallon enters dressed as a princess with a small crown on top] Is that what took so long? [catches himself too late] I mean, I mean it looks beautiful. * Fallon Carrington Colby: Poor Leslie, you have no idea how obvious you are. Look at yourself. You may see Alexis but everyone else sees a pathetic imitation. You have no identity Leslie. You've tried to take one woman's style and another woman's husband and you failed at both.